


The Champagne Suite

by Eryis



Series: Gambler's Luck - Modern AU [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, Driver!Laxus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freed x Laxus - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rich!Freed, Sharing a Bath, Smut, Vacation, date, fraxus, smut can be skipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryis/pseuds/Eryis
Summary: On the one year anniversary of their wedding, Freed and Laxus chose to go on a vacation to the beutiful town of Akane. Their love as strong as they day they wedded, they find themselves in the luxury Champagne Suite.





	The Champagne Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is set in the same world as my Gambler’s Luck multi-chap. You don’t need to have read it, but it may help to know Freed is a gambler and Laxus’ boss. Also, the third part of this is smut, so you might want to skip that part if you’re not into that. The rest is just fluff. ^.^
> 
> As always, thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. And I've got a [Tumblr.](https://eryis-creydull.tumblr.com/)  
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. ^.^

****

**~~~**

**The Champagne Suite**

"Here's your suite," The bellhop proclaimed as he opened the door. "Your luggage will be here momentarily. Enough time to acclimatise yourself to the room, I'm sure."

Freed and Laxus walked into the large hotel suite, looking around the room with interest. Laxus wore a small, subtle grin as he scanned the room that could only be described as luxurious. The swelling of pride doubled as he glanced up at his husband's face, to see a soft, unrestrained smile painted across his features as he walked over to the balcony and looked across the unrivalled view of Akane's coast. To be accredited to Freed's smile, Laxus couldn't help but feel proud.

He himself was happy with the room as well. They had walked into a modern looking living room, sofas pointed towards an open fireplace and wall mounted TV. Partially cut off by a waist high wall, a kind sized bed of pristine quality, well made and incredibly inviting. Behind a glass wall was a large bathtub that, according to website, was designed to fit more than one person in at any time. Attached to that was a black door that Laxus assumed connected to the more private – but assumedly equally luxurious – bathroom. The suite had looked fantastic on the website, but seeing it in person revealed just how awe-inducing it really was.

"If you need anything – food, an early turndown, or the concierge – you'll find multiple phones throughout the suite you can use to call down. If you're asked, the room is under the name Dreyar," The bellhop smiled, standing at the door. "On behalf of Lacrima resorts, please enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Laxus nodded, handing the man a tip. Freed repeated the sentiment, and the man left.

Now a little more relaxed, Laxus looked towards his husband and grinned. The two were sharing their first wedding anniversary and Laxus had insisted he be in charge of how they would celebrate it; deciding on a weekend away at a luxury beach hotel. The room had been Laxus' main concern, so to have that worry quelled meant he could fully start to enjoy the weekend fully.

"So," He began, wearing a small grin as he walked up to his husband. "You like it, right? Up to your standards."

"Incredibly so," Freed mused, smiling as he felt strong arms wrap gently around his waist. "The view's beautiful, as well. Though pales in comparison to my husband."

The gambler turned around in the arms around him, leaning up and connecting their lips slowly. Laxus' grin turned to a smile as they engaged in a slow kiss, pushed slightly against each other in a moment of tranquillity shared between the two men. It was heavenly, and a thrill that Laxus didn't think he could ever tire of.

Although both men would be happy to continue the moment long into the night, Laxus forced himself to pull apart from his husband's taunting lips; though not too far, as he made sure their foreheads stayed together. He stared into the other man's eyes for a moment, before speaking.

"You're pretty damn handsome yourself."

"You think I need reminding?" Freed spoke with a taunting tone and a slight raised eyebrow.

Laxus chuckled slightly; a year together hadn't removed the gambler's snarky attitude. Or ego. That was more than fine, that somewhat cocky persona was part of the man he loved. The blonde simply grinned at his husband, leant down and delivered a short, chaste kiss to the smirking man; the kiss was accompanied by a mumbled 'asshole' against his lips.

They stood together, illuminated by the mid-afternoon sun streaking through the windows. Their lives were busy, somewhat metropolitan and often without break, so to have a moment like this – where time seemed unimportant and without repercussions – they would make sure to revel in it. To take the time to adore the other, relive every moment of their romance and remember exactly whey they were enamoured with each other.

Sadly for the two men, the moment couldn't last forever. A sharp knock came to the door, pulling them out of their conjoined trance.

Pulling away from his husband with a grin, Laxus delivered a final split-second kiss to the mans lips before walking to the door of their room. He opened it to see that their bags had been placed against the wall opposite, and the person responsible for it was half way down the hallway already. Impressed by the fast service – Laxus still hadn't fully become used to the luxurious side of life yet – the blonde brought the two bags into their room and placed them beside the door. They could unpack them later, they'd been travelling for most of the day and he would rather just relax for a short while.

Looking towards Freed, he pouted slightly. He had wanted to continue their kiss from before but saw that Freed had walked to the bed and was looking through a small catalogue that had been left upon it. Laxus didn't mind, they had all the time in the world to kiss each other.

Besides, relaxed and under a soft light, Freed looked damn fantastic.

Closing the door to the suite, Laxus walked to the bed and sat beside his husband. He slipped off his shoes and rested his head against Freed's shoulder, absently looking at the catalogue Freed was reading. The page he was on highlighted all the hotel's amenities, including the spa, pool, gym and personal theatre.

"Anythin' jumping out at ya?" He asked, stifling a yawn as he nuzzled slightly further into his husband.

"The pool and the spa are enticing," Freed mused, sounding just as tired as Laxus felt. It made Laxus nuzzle him further and press a kiss against his jaw. "It's been some time since I've been able to swim, I used to do it quite often. It was relaxing."

"You gonna leave me alone on our anniversary, huh?" Laxus teased softly, nudging his husband's waist with a grin. "That's cold, asshole."

"I suppose so. How could you handle it, sitting at the poolside bar, seeing your husband dripping wet in a swimsuit without anything to stop you," Freed smirked back. "I don't know how you're not demanding a divorce from me here and now."

Laxus chuckled, planting a kiss on Freed's jaw again and making sure to take Freed up on the offer. He brought his feet onto the bed and laid down, half-tempted to groan at how comfortable the mattress felt and how soft the sheets were against his exposed arms. He looked towards Freed with half lidded eyes, fighting back another yawn as he nudged the still-reading Freed with his foot. The gambler chuckled a little, resting a hand on Laxus' lower calf in acknowledgment as he placed the catalogue on the bedside table.

The moment Freed's hands were empty, Laxus grabbed one and tugged his husband towards him. With another small chuckle, Freed quickly removed his own boots and joined his husband on the bed, looking towards the other man with a soft expression that Laxus found himself melting into. God he loved the man.

They stayed like this for a short while, their limbs tangling slightly as they got themselves comfortable. Their foreheads came to touch again, and Laxus found his eyes straying shut every few seconds. Freed smiled at this, reaching up and removing a stray strand of his husband's hair, before shifting slightly so that he could look into the other mans clearly tired eyes without obstruction.

"If you're tired, why don't you just sleep for a while?" He suggested softly. "You look ready to pass out."

"Nah, just need a couple seconds and I'll-"

"Pointlessly try and stay awake until you realise you're being stubborn?" Freed completed, half smiling. "I'm not going to fly into a rage because it's our anniversary and you're tired, if that's what's stopping you."

"I know," Laxus mumbled slightly. "Guess it can't hurt, what time is it?"

"Nearly two-thirty," Freed supplied after checking his watch.

Good. He had yet to tell Freed, given that it was a part of the weekend that he wanted to keep as a surprise, but he had organised something for the two of them at four-fifteen that he hoped his husband would enjoy. It was his main gift for Freed – as it was paid from his own earnings rather than their joint savings – and he would be damned if he missed it.

Having made up his mind that he could sleep for a little while, he allowed his eyes to close fully. The yawn he had been restraining slipped out, loud and ferocious, and he wrapped an arm around Freed's waist to pull him closer. The gambler smiled and allowed it to happen.

"Make sure we're up by three thirty," The blonde mumbled, knowing Freed was better at sticking to a deadline when sleeping than he was. "Got a surprise for ya, don't wanna be late."

"Of course," Freed nodded slightly, and Laxus felt the shift on the overly-comfortable pillow they were both sharing. "I might look around the hotel if I wake up early – see what the bar is like and book something at the spa. So if you wake up and I'm not there, that'll be why."

Laxus made a small hum of acknowledgement, though lips tugged into a smirk. "As long as you ain't going to the pool without me."

"I wouldn't dare."

After hearing his husband's words, the blonde allowed himself to relax fully. He leant forward and planted a final chaste kiss on the other man's lips, before loosening his grasp around his waist and leaving his arm draped over him. This was the same position that they would sleep in at home – or at least try to sleep in, as they usually woke up having moved – and Laxus found himself smiling as he willed sleep to overtake him. It had been nearly a year since he had first fallen asleep beside the man he could call husband, and he still felt privileged to do so.

He was determined to make this weekend as good as he possibly could. Throughout their relationship Freed had often surprised him or treated him, and this was one of the few times he felt he could put as much thought towards Freed as Freed did to him. He wasn't intending to fuck it up.

His ear pricked slightly as he heard a small sound come from his husband's lips. The gambler often allowed all facades to drop when he was tired, and his inhibitions often went with it, meaning the man would allow small sounds of comfort, pleasure and overall enjoyment slip out without him meaning to. The sound that had just occurred was that of content and comfort, and Laxus found his heart beating faster.

Even if they did sleep over the surprise, or over the whole damn weekend, Laxus didn't think he would be annoyed. Because time's like this, with his husband by his side, was perfect in every conceivable way.

* * *

Freed hadn't been sure what to expect when Laxus said he had planned a surprise for their afternoon. The blonde had clearly been slightly anxious while planning their vacation – having come to Freed to check he was okay with his plans multiple times – so the fact they were doing something he wasn't aware of was a welcome treat. Although, the gambler would be lying if he said he wasn't confused as to what this treat could be.

It wasn't dinner, they'd eaten well at lunch and had reservations for a restaurant later in the evening. Nor could it be anything overly active, as Laxus had insisted he bring his anniversary gift so they could exchange them during the surprise. It was only when they reached their destination when Freed was given the answers to his questions.

They were in Akane harbour, and had walked to a small, luxurious boat.

After speaking to the person sitting beside the boat – it's owner and operator – Laxus climbed aboard it and held out a hand to Freed. The gambler laughed slightly at the gesture, taking the hand and allowing Laxus to help him aboard. He took a seat on the comfortable leather sofa as he adjusted to the gentle rocking of the boat. Laxus sat beside him, resting an arm on the side of the boat and smiling at Freed as the boat started to move from its parked position, assumedly piloted by the man Laxus had previously been speaking to.

"So, a boat ride," Freed spoke first, tone soft as they navigated through the harbour. "That's quite romantic."

"Yeah, well, you did a lot of romantic shit for me over the years. Thought I might do it back for you," Laxus shrugged slightly. "You like it, right?"

"Yes," Freed smiled, resting his own arm on the side and the boat and interlocking their fingers. "It's fantastic."

Laxus grinned, taking the action as an invitation to shuffle a little closer to Freed. He wrapped his arm around Freed's shoulders and melted into the other man, watching as the boat made its way into the extensive canal system of the town. Laxus had chosen this route as it seemed more interesting, romantic and overall pleasant. It was also longer and, if it went as well as Laxus hoped it would, then the boat ride would be something he wouldn't want to end.

As the boat started to float past buildings with beautiful, colourful architecture, Laxus found Freed's head fall against his shoulder slightly. It was a small action, but one Laxus found himself smiling about. Part way into their first year of marriage, Freed had confessed he felt more comfortable being openly affectionate with him than he had thought he could be, which gave the blonde an odd sense of pride.

"This is lovely," Freed reaffirmed, voice soft. "Thank you."

"It's barely started," Laxus chuckled, pressing his lips against Freed's forehead. "But I'm glad that you're enjoying it. D'you wanna drink? The whole trip should last for about an hour, so you might want one."

"Yes, please," Freed smiled, sitting up so that Laxus could move unhindered. "What do you have?"

Laxus smirked a little as he opened the small mini-fridge that was built into the underside of the sofa. He pulled out two glasses and two bottles of alcohol – one of scotch, the other of rum. It was a small thing, but Laxus had requested that the brands be the same as those the two had drunk the night they had met. He didn't expect Freed to identify this detail, but it was something Laxus did to make the afternoon more personalised. A testament to the night that had kickstarted their relationship, in a way.

After Freed asked for scotch, the drink that Laxus expected him to prefer, he poured him a half glass and handed it to him. The gambler smiled and took the drink, sipping at it as Laxus poured himself a glass of rum. Freed smiled at the taste, having recognised it as the brand from Mirajane's bar. He glanced at the bottle of rum Laxus poured, seeing it was also the same brand that Mirajane stocked.

It didn't take him long to realise it wasn't a coincidence and he smiled. The amount of effort Laxus was putting into his surprise was cute.

Leaning back with his drink in hand, Laxus returned his free arm around Freed's shoulders and smiled. The canals were busy with boats, and the streets crowded with people, but it was still scenic as hell. The sun was beating down on them, a gentle wind cooling them as they moved.

Both men sipped at their drinks on occasion, chatting idly as they traversed the beautiful town. They were leaning against each other, perfectly content as they were given a tour of the water ways that allowed them privacy and moments of calm. Time passed quicker than Laxus would have hoped, and they were soon floating alongside a decorative fountain that marked the half way point of their journey. He sat up slightly, causing Freed to look towards him questioningly.

"Seems like a good time to exchange gifts, right?" Laxus suggested, reaching down and picking up a small box.

Freed nodded, and reached to the other side of the boat where he had placed his gift for Laxus, which was considerably larger than Laxus'. The blonde had given Freed a questioning look after he saw the size of the box, but hadn't said anything about it, choosing to take it as a surprise rather than spoiling it.

The two had made a deal that their gifts to each other would be inexpensive. The vacation itself was expensive and acted as a gift to them both, meaning they didn't need to spend too much on further gifts. Laxus had been happy about this, partly because he could focus all his efforts into making the vacation as good as possible, and partly because he could have some fun with what he was getting Freed.

He handed the small, wrapped box to his husband, trying to restrain his grin. Freed noticed this, but didn't mention it. Instead, he unwrapped the gift, opened the small box and looked at the item inside. Laxus grinned at the frown presented in him.

"A monocle?" The gambler asked, laughing slightly.

"You know, to complete the whole 'extra in a Victorian detective show' thing you got going on," He teased with a small grin, nudging his husband slightly. Freed laughed, picking it up. "And you better wear it. Put a lot of effort into finding it."

Freed chuckled, picking up the eyewear and placing it in his right eye; Laxus found himself wondering if Freed had worn a monocle before, given how easy he found wearing it.

"I'll wear it whenever we're together," Freed smirked a little in promise. "In fact, one day you'll forget what I look like without it. It'll fuse with my skin and will be the next step in human evolution, all because of you."

Laxus chuckled, nudging his husband and mumbling a small 'asshole' in response. Freed smirked further, removing the monocle from his eye and placing it back into the box. He then picked up the large box that he had wrapped that contained Laxus' own gift. The blonde took it with a smile, sitting up fully so that he could better unwarp it. He made quick work on the paper, not showing the same amount of restraint that Freed had, and carefully opened the box.

What he saw was all the proof he needed that he and Freed were fated for each other. Because, just like Laxus, Freed had seen the no-expensive gifts rule as an excuse to get a gag gift for him. Though, Laxus had to admit, he had received the better present.

He pulled it out slowly, showing a large yellow dragon plush toy. He looked at Freed with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"You grandfather takes great joy in telling me how much you loved dragons when you were a child," Freed explained, smirking further. "Apparently you couldn't sleep without your dragon toy to protect you, I wouldn't want that to happen again."

Laxus chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm gonna kill that old bastard when we get back."

"You don't need to do that," Freed chuckled, before adding. "You've got your dragon to do it for you."

Laxus grinned, placed the toy safely on the leather beside him and pressing his lips against Freed's forehead for the umpteenth time that day. Laxus wrapped his arms around his husband, trying to ignore the fact that the way he was holding Freed slightly resembled the way he had held his dragon teddy when he was younger. He was half tempted to mention it, but he didn't need to give Freed any more teasing ammunition.

He relaxed where he sat, enjoying the time spent with his husband. Over their year of marriage, the blonde had grown to appreciate the small moments of domesticity that he had previously expected to find boring. Sometimes these moments came while the two tried to sleep – one memorable example was during a hailstorm where the beating of ice against glass was almost hypnotic to the two men as they tried to drift off – or simply when the two spent time alone together – again an example had spring to mind, this time being when Freed had a client who lived in the next city over and Laxus had driven him, the journey of two hours seemingly flashing by in an instant.

Sharing time with Freed was faultless. And doing so in such a heavenly place, with the knowledge that their anniversary was coming within the day, just made it so much better.

Laxus knew that this weekend wouldn't last forever, and time seemed to go faster within moments like this, so he would make the best of the situation before it ended. He nuzzled the crook of his husband's neck and intertwined their legs, feeling the slight rumble of Freed's chuckle reverberate through his bones.

They spent the majority of the ride in silence, enjoying each other's company and the views of the scenic location that surrounded them. They spoke on occasion, filling their drinks whenever needed, but neither wanted to break the spell that had occurred between them. It was perfect, an undeniable moment in their lives that Laxus felt proud of orchestrating. There had been so many parts of their relationship that Laxus looked back fondly on because of what Freed had done, and Laxus hoped that this would offer the same pleasure to Freed.

With a smile, Laxus leant up slowly, pressing his lips against Freed's in a soft, but passioned kiss. Freed returned it immediately, his hand landing on the man's thigh as he leant down further into his husband's embrace.

The kiss became strong faster than Laxus had expected, and he found himself resting his hand on the man's chest. He could feel the muscle under it shifting slightly – the same muscle that he had been witness to, and have used upon him, multiple times in their relationships – and leant further into the kiss. Freed's hand slid up his thigh slightly, and Laxus felt a chill go down his spine at the small movement.

Shit. This needed to stop.

Laxus gently pushed himself off his husband – a torturous task as they had made an effort to keep their hands off each other in the days leading up to their vacation – and sat back. They had just pulled into the harbour again, signifying the end of their boat ride, and they only needed to last the short walk to the hotel before they could continue their actions.

"I know you wanna hit the pool," Laxus whispered, somewhat huskily. "But, you maybe wanna go to the room first?"

"Definitely," Freed replied, smirking. Laxus happily matched it.

* * *

The moment the door to their room shut, Laxus found himself pushed against it by his husband. They were kissing a second later, passionate and without restraint. All pre-tenses of innocence and chaste were gone as they attacked each other, both men knew what was going to happen and damn did they want it immediately.

Freed's hands explored Laxus' torso without shame, his hips pressed against Laxus' in a way that pinned him against the door. Laxus leant into it, his hands tangled into Freed's hair and occasionally tugging at it. It was a small action, barely causing a reaction in the gambler, but the small sounds of pleasure that they elected were pure magic to both Laxus' ears and his crotch, which twitched in need in the tightness of his trousers.

Freed placed his thigh between Laxus' legs, gently rubbing the needy area and forming a small growl of both lust and annoyance in the blonde's throat. Freed smirked into the kiss after hearing it.

"Stop fucking teasing," Laxus grunted as their lips parted.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to make demands," Freed smirked, pushing his thigh up higher to elect another groan of impatience. "So let me take control, and I assure you that it'll be worthwhile."

The gambler didn't give Laxus any time to respond, pressing his lips against his exposed collar bones and leaving a trail of featherlight kisses across it. His hands returned to the blonde's torso, feeling the impressive expanse of muscle under his command and Laxus felt a moan ripple up his throat after the strong hands rubbed against his pecs. He glared down at his husband, knowing he was acting like this on purpose, and only earned a smirk in response.

Deciding to show mercy – both on Laxus and his own aching need – Freed stopped taunting his husband and moved his hands to his stomach. He peeled the bottom of his shirt up his body, taking a moment to admire the perfect abs that Laxus had cultivated, before continuing his removal of the clothing.

A moment later, Laxus' shirt was flung to the floor and Freed was gifted an unhindered view of the man's godly physique. Still after a year, those perfectly sculpted muscles, rounded shoulders and chiselled chest awoke something deep inside the gambler. Raw and hungry.

God, Laxus was flawless.

Freed was on him again a moment later, kissing him as passionately as he could. One hand had grabbed the blonde's waistband to pull him as close as possible, while the other latched into his short blonde hair and was grabbing at it as if his life depended on it.

The gambler passively became aware that Laxus' hands were over his torso as they explored each other's mouths. He soon realised that Laxus was unbuttoning his shirt when a cold blast of air hit his bare chest, followed by hands rubbing against the strong contours of his stomach. Those same hands quickly went to the gambler's arms, running the sleeves of his shirt down while admiring his large biceps. Freed unhooked his hands from the blonde and shook his shirt off completely, before returning to their kiss.

When they came for air, they pulled back. The two men took a moment to admire each other's bodies, eyes as hungry and needy as they had been the first time they had slept together. They ran off lust and need, and without the need to speak, they were kissing again a moment later, still pushed against the door they had entered through.

"Bed," Laxus growled before biting at his husband's neck. "Now."

Seeing no reason to deny the demand, Freed pulled away from his husband's lips. His right hand was still grabbing the waistband of Laxus' jeans and, rather than letting it go, he walked towards the bed backwards and dragged Laxus with him. Laxus grinned at his husbands' actions.

Laxus found himself on the bed a moment later, his husband straddling him with his knees. They kissed again, this time Laxus looking up to the man he adored as their lips connected and disconnected time and time again. Their hands were over each other like animals, and Laxus found himself enjoying the strong curve of muscle that made up his husband's back.

His hands slipped down further, groping Freed's ass without a semblance of shame. He felt Freed's breath hitch slightly as he did so, and the blonde's eyes shot down to see how obvious Freed's hard dick was poking against his trousers. He smirked, wanting more.

One hand remaining on his lovers perfect, awe-inspiring ass, he brought his right hand to the buckle of Freed's belt. He fumbled slightly, engrossed in the kiss, but managed to unbuckle it. He slid it off without mush difficulty, tossing it to the side in the same way Freed had done to his shirt, before unbuttoning his pants and undoing the fly.

Lifting himself off his husband slightly, Freed allowed Laxus to remove his pants fully. Once they hit the ground, Freed was back to straddling him again, now only wearing a pair of tight grey boxers that Laxus adored. The position he was in highlighted how damn hot the gambler was. His muscles glinting in the light with a small layer of sweat covering them; his underwear sticking against him like a second skin, moulding around his clear hard-on; and his slightly condescending smirk making him seem like a devil.

A devil who could do whatever he wanted to Laxus.

Mesmerized by the sight before him, Laxus found himself unable to move as Freed lowered his head again. He missed the mans face entirely, pressing his lips against the cross section of Laxus' strong pecs. He kissed down lower, then lower, leaving a train of taunting marks down his torso. Laxus' head snapped back slightly when Freed reached the small tuft of blonde hair poking above the waistband of his jeans.

With quick movements, Freed took the buttons that made up Laxus' fly and undid them one by one. He forced eye contact with his husband, daring Laxus to look away from the actions of Freed's tongue.

"Fuck," Laxus breathed, trying not to buck his hips in response.

Freed crawled up his husband again, using a hand to push Laxus' jeans down just enough to fully expose his black boxers. His strong hands rubbed against the clear, large bulge that Laxus had adorned, forcing a loud moan from the blonde that he had no intention of stopping.

With a smirk on his face, Freed wrapped his hands around his husband's cloth covered dick and started to pump it slowly. The pace was intentionally torturous but Laxus knew better to question it, so leant back on his hands with a constant steam of uneven panting leaving his lips as he looked to the ceiling, willing his sensitive dick not to react too badly over the light pumping. A task made harder by Freed's teeth attacking his neck, leaving what would become a hellish hickey in the days to come.

After a few moments of hellish teasing, Freed removed himself from Laxus' body; a whine following from the blonde due to the sudden lack of contact. The gambler quickly pulled Laxus' jeans off him completely, throwing them to the side and allowing his eyes to rake over his husband.

The man was godly. Every inch covered in muscle that rippled with every small movement. His skin slightly tanned, with black ink covering his chest in a tattoo that Freed had grown to adore. His boxers, black and tight, were tenting hard with a small stain of leaking pre-cum visible at the top. Freed found the sight drool worthy, and the animal like expression om his face was a testament to that.

"God your hot," The gambler whispered, eyes adoring his husband.

He acted quickly, crawling down his husband and kissing him with power behind him. Laxus found himself pushed fully against the mattress, Freed's strong thighs straddling his waist. Their hard dicks pushed against each other as they kissed, and it took all of Laxus' strength not to buck his hips hard to get more contact.

"Fuck," He grunted. "Stop fucking teasing, asshole."

In any other situation, Freed would double down on the teasing. But he felt the need as much as Laxus did, so ran his hand down the mans rippling stomach and towards his boxers again. He grabbed the tight waistband and quickly pulled it down, removing them fully. Laxus gasped as his needy, throbbing dick was released into the cold room. Freed smirked, pressing their lips together and rubbing their strong torsos against each other.

Laxus couldn't fight back the loud moan he felt as his husband's muscular body pushed against his. His eyes shot open when his hand slid down past his needy dick, going to his ass and slowly pushing in two of his fingers.

"S-shit," Laxus moaned.

Freed smirked slightly as he slowly fingered his lover, rushing slightly but relishing in the sounds that poured from his husband. They were now completely unfiltered and loud, the blonde seeing no shame in letting Freed know just how much an effect that he had on him. Freed felt his dick pressing against the tight constraints of his boxers, but didn't consider removing them when his lover was demanding attention.

The blonde's jaw went slack and his eyes all but rolled into the back of his head when Freed slowly inserted a third finger into his ass and started to stretch him out. A loud moan filled the room, and it went straight to the gambler's dick.

Wanting more than the fingering his husband gifted him, Laxus pushed down against the three digits that toyed with him. Feeling this, Freed smirked and gently scraped a nail right across his prostate, making the blonde moan loud and with passion. His eyes shot open and he looked right into Freed's eyes, begging for more.

"Sure you're ready?" Freed whispered, Laxus nodding silently.

Again, Freed pushed himself off of his husband. Laxus groaned loudly, sitting up and trying to keep his lover close. Freed chuckled, gave a quick kiss against the mans reddened lips and stood up. He maintained eye contact with the blonde as he slowly removed his boxers, grinning openly when Laxus gulped as his cock shot from the waistband of his boxers. He slowly pumped his cock for his husband's enjoyment, relishing in the hunger in the other man's eyes.

Moving with purpose, Freed opened the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube supplied by the hotel – they obviously knew that this suite was used for young couples. He slowly dripped a large amount onto his hand, lathering his cock with the clear, strawberry scented liquid while looking directly at his husband.

"Fucking faster," Laxus demanded through gritted teeth.

Freed complied, moving to the bed and smirking. He leant down and gently dragged his tongue over Laxus' shaft, the moan elected sending a shiver down his spine. Freed continued to crawl down his husband's body, pressing their lips together with a smile.

He moved Laxus into a position that suited him. The blonde's legs were placed over his shoulders, bent almost entirely so that Freed could still kiss his lover.

Without warning, he thrust his weeping dick into Laxus' ass. It was a powerful thrust, and both men moaned loudly at the action. Laxus' jaw went slack again and Freed gritted his teeth, getting used to the warm, tight ass that he had come to love. He waited for a few seconds, allowing them both time to catch their breath, before raising an eyebrow at his lower in silent question. Laxus nodded, giving Freed all the acknowledgment needed.

He started to thrust fully into the blonde, bucking his hips and fully enveloping his cock into the tightness of his lover's ass, before almost removing it completely. With each thrust, he slammed into Laxus' prostate and sent a rush of lust fuelled electric through him.

Laxus moaned, pushing himself into the mattress and relinquishing all power over his body to Freed. Noticing this, Freed's grasp around Laxus' ankles tightened, and his thrusting's became faster, stronger and more erratic.

Both men were clear in their enjoyment, Laxus letting out a string of whispered profanity every time his prostate was breeched, and Freed unable to stop himself from panting and moaning as his dick was enveloped by the warm tightness of his lover's body. Seeing such a man – a god among men – under him and moaning so unashamedly was his idea of perfect. To have this amazing man writing for him, it was heavenly.

"F-Faster," Laxus demanded, feeling his orgasm fighting down his defences.

Freed did as told, quickening his pace to remove any elegance. Both men were running from pure lust, need and want now. Freed pushed their bodies together, beginning a strong kiss again between them both. His eyes were clenched shut as he tried to hold in his orgasm, determined to make sure his husband came before him so they could both finish with a powerful orgasm.

The thrusts became quicker and quicker. The urge to let go became faster and faster, orgasm encroaching on both men like a tidal wave.

Laxus broke first.

A shaking breath stopped their kiss as his balls pulled up and his pulsating, spasming cock erupted with a thick stream of cum, landing on both men's torsos. Laxus moaned loudly as spurt after spurt of cum left his dick, the orgasm wrecking his body and leaving him breathless.

Freed was quick to follow. The intensity of Laxus' ass tightening around his thrusting dick pushed him over the edge, forcing the gambler's own cum from his throbbing dick and into Laxus' tight ass. A low, elongated moan split open the man's mouth and filled the room, his thrusting slowing down as his orgasm made his body tense and relax at the same time. He was left panting, looking into his husbands' eyes with adoration.

After a moment of catching their breath, both men relaxed. Freed allowed himself to drop onto his husbands sweat and cum covered body, neither caring for the lack of hygiene. He carefully removed his half-hard dick from Laxus' ass, allowing the man to intertwine their legs and wrap his arms around him.

"Holy shit," Laxus panted, wiping Freed's sweat covered hair from his forehead. "Damn."

"Yeah," Freed breathed out, smiling slightly. "Worth the wait?"

"God yeah," Laxus grinned.

They stayed embraced in each other's arms for a short while longer, both somewhat exhausted from the intensity of their actions. Freed could hear the pace in which Laxus' heart was beating – his face resting against the man's strong chest – and he found a small amount of satisfaction from knowing that he was the only cause of it.

"We should get washed off at some point," Laxus suggested, though made no effort to move.

"True, but not now," Freed said with a small smirk. "I hardly think we're finished."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You're ready for more?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Hell no," Laxus smirked wider, hand sliding down his husbands glistening torso. "As long as it ain't a problem if I'm doing the work this time."

Freed smirked, pressed his lips against Laxus' and ran a hand over the other man's strong barrel chest.

"Not at all."

* * *

"Here."

Laxus took the glass of champagne from his husband, taking a small sip of the luxurious drink and leaning back against marble bath tub. Both men were sharing the hot water, Freed leaning against Laxus' chest and their legs intertwined in a small act of intimacy. Steam filled the room, the hot water relaxing both of their muscles and creating a comfortable setting.

The two men had entered the bath recently, having previously showered and attended their dinner reservation. After eating, they had shared some slow kissing and, as they were both exhausted from their previous actions, decided they would share a bath and relax.

Freed must have suspected that Laxus would want to do it, as he had ordered a bottle of champagne and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries to their room, which arrived mere moments after they had returned. Freed had placed both the champagne bucket and the strawberries on a small table beside the large bathtub, so that they could enjoy them as they relaxed. Laxus had certainly been happy with that arrangement.

Now relaxed in the warm, soap filled water, the two men allowed the quietness of the room to envelop them. All tension in their bodies relaxed and they allowed their minds to wonder, though they still kept their attention on the other.

Seeing Freed eyeing the plate of strawberries, Laxus grinned slightly and reached over. He picked one up and gently brought it to Freed's lips. The gambler smiled, opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed. Laxus grinned as Freed took a bite, obviously enjoying the sweet combination of flavours.

"Thank you for this," Freed said, resting his head against Laxus' shoulder and speaking softly.

"Just handed you something to eat. Not exactly hard," Laxus chuckled, though pressed his lips against Freed's slightly damp cheek.

"You know what I mean. Thank you for planning such a good weekend," Freed smiled, looking up to his husband with a loving expression across his face. "You clearly put a large amount of effort to make this perfect and it's been great."

"You don't need to thank me," Laxus said, blushing slightly. "I'm sure you could've done something just as good if you were in charge."

"Don't devalue yourself," Freed said with a small amount of authority. "You still did something incredibly thoughtful and I'm enjoying it greatly," He then grinned slightly. "So either accept the compliment, or I'll make sure that I take a picture of you sleeping with your new dragon toy in your arms and I'll send it to your grandfather."

Laxus paused for a moment, before smiling. "You're an asshole."

Persevering that as Laxus deciding not to refute the compliment further, Freed didn't press the issue and instead pressed his lips against Laxus' jaw. The blonde returned the gesture by placing a soft kiss onto the crown of the man's head.

Freed closed his eyes, relaxing himself against his husband as he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder. After placing his glass of champagne back onto the table, he let himself slope against Laxus completely and possibly attempt to sleep. He vaguely heard Laxus snort slightly but couldn't find it in himself to open his eyes to retort, deciding that the bath would act as his spa treatment for the day and that he would make the most of it.

They stayed silent for a short while, Freed enjoying the warm water and the occasional ripples that came with either man moving. Laxus didn't seem bothered by his husband's lack of movement, or at least didn't say anything, so Freed saw no reason to move.

The gambler's eyes opened when he heard a soft chiming coming from outside the bath. He frowned slightly, looking up to see Laxus push himself up in the bath tub and reach for his phone, the apparent source of the sound. He turned what Freed assumed was an alarm off, before placing his phone down again and looking at Freed with an expression that could only be described to as lovestruck. The gambler frowned, not sure what would have caused it.

"Exactly three-hundred and sixty-five days, to the minute, we kissed for the first time as a married couple," Laxus said in explanation.

Freed's pupils dilated slightly, wondering how Laxus knew the exact minute they had gotten married. He didn't doubt that he was correct though; he would hide it publicly, but Laxus was an incredibly romantic man and the type to know exactly when they had said 'I Do' to each other. He smiled, sharing the same lovestruck expression his husband did.

"Happy anniversary, Laxus," He whispered.

"Happy anniversary."

The two men raised their champagne glasses and clinked them against each other. The sound of their glasses carried a promise; this was to be the first of many anniversaries they would share, and they would each be filled with the same amount of love for each other. Forever and always.


End file.
